


He greeted Death As An Old Friend

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Series: Royals [4]
Category: 15th Century CE RPF, British Royalty RPF
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Letters, Mentions of Death, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, harry calls richard dickon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: richard knows this attack will kill him. so he prepares himself and henri tudor.
Series: Royals [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538245
Kudos: 1





	He greeted Death As An Old Friend

He thinks in his head, he could die, and Richard isn’t afraid for death. He’s ready, he’s been ready since his wife Anne had passed away from TB. ‘Dickon!’ His squire snaps him out his thoughts, ‘Yes?’ The King asks. His squire sees his King has aged 20 years.

‘You okay mate?’ He asks. He understands his squire Harry is young and doesn’t have grief in his bones. ‘Nervous,’ He says. ‘Nervous?’ Asks the young squire. ‘Why?’ Harry adds to his question. ‘I could die tomorrow,’ Harry is suddenly confused. ‘But you have the numbers and Henri Tudor doesn’t!’

‘Numbers _don’t matter_ ,’ he says through his teeth. ‘it’s the odds,’ 

‘The odds?’ Asks Harry. ‘Yes, the odds, why do you think my men tell stories of the Stanley Brothers switching sides,’ Said the King.

‘Switching sides?’ He asks. ‘It’s ironic, since their motto is Sans Changer. Never Changing,’ Richard adds. ‘Dickon, why are you telling me this?’

‘For me,’ he starts, 'this is a suicide mission,’ he mutters. ‘Suicide mission?’

‘I don’t think I’ll win,’ He whispers. ‘Should I tell your men?’ Harry asks in a whisper. ‘No, I must keep this a secret! Fetch me parchment and ink and a quill and my seal!’ He orders. ‘Why?’

‘I must write to Henri Tudor,’ He mutters. ‘Why?’

‘I need to tell him something,’

‘Tell him what?’ Harry asks. ‘It’s a secret,’ Says Richard. ‘Okay, Dickon!’ The young man gets the parchment, ink and quill, and beeswax and seal. 

He gives it the King. ‘Here,’ whispers Harry. ‘Thank you,’ 

**_be a good king_ **

**_RR_ **

‘Now, please get this to Henri,’ he demands.


End file.
